


Mall run

by purplefox



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arisato Twins, Arisato twins and Ryoji, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Shinji has a few things to take care of at the mall with Aki today, he loves spending time with him





	Mall run

“I don’t mind going to the mall but does it have to be so early in the day?” Shinjiro glanced around the mall with Akihiko by his side. “I could think of other things to be doing so early.”

“It’s not that early.” Akihiko adjusted his shirt as he walked. “I already went for my morning run. I worked out this morning already and along our way here we’ve seen more than enough people.” He made a face. “And we’ve been called out to several times by people.”

“No.” Shinjiro denied. “ _You’ve_ been called out to. I keep telling you if you don’t turn those sorts of girls down properly that it will only create misunderstandings later on. It also will cause trouble for everyone if you don’t say what you feel and you’re really thinking. Those girls are scared of me. They call out to _you_.”

“What do you even mean by those sorts of girls.” Akihiko glared at him. “They can do whatever they want! Granted they shouldn’t be like that with just anyone.” He muttered. “It’s dangerous they just could give guys the wrong impression. Maybe if they were like that with a group of friends fine but not around guys.”

“Hopeless.” Shinji laughed as he and Akihiko stood by the fountain. “You’re so adorable and hopeless sometimes. I just love when you just turn into big brother mode on every single younger female out there. Or maybe it is just all girls in general. You turn into this concerned older brother and you just can’t help it.”

“Me?” Akihiko burst out laughing. “Shinji have you seen yourself? You are the biggest big brother. I’ve ever had to see? You were even better than me! You spoiled her rotten you know and the things you would do just to make her smile. You can’t talk about me.”

“You were the best big brother.” Shinji took Aki’s hand in his and softly stroked it. “You had the right blend of concern and love. You had that tough love going on but who was the one that kissed her tears away?”

“Both of us?” Aki asked and Shinji smiled. “Well you stole a doll!”

“And you beat my ass for that.” Shinji sighed as he remembered. “I was wrong for it but she didn’t have any friends and I was a kid! And you were the one that ended up crying the most.”

“That’s because you were dumb.” Aki muttered. “You were stupid and dumb and I know you cared. We knew that you cared but we did not need you to do that for us.”

“Yeah I guess.” Aki admitted with a sigh. “I guess but I still felt like I had to do it. I always wanted to see Miki smiling. And she had no friends so dumb young me wanted to give her a friend and give her a way to make friends. Wrong action but right intentions.”

“As always.” Aki shook his head. “Big warm heart but dumb inside. Honestly what do I do with you?”

“Look who is talking.” Shinji snorted. “You don’t understand half the things people say to you. You wonder why you get flooded with girls. You’re the only idiot I know that has to get coached into not just recognizing his feelings but needs to be taught step by step how to confess too!”

“Junpei told you?” Akihiko flushed. “Damn it I told him not to tell anyone.”

“No he didn’t have to tell me.” Shinji snorted. “Next time have your super-secret love lessons somewhere that is not a common area. Fuuka and Mitsuru were dying of embarrassment.”

“Oh god.” Aki groaned as he placed his head in his hands. “That was not intentional. That’s not the way I wanted people to find out. Does that mean before we- that people already-?”

“The whole dorm knew way before we had that-“ Shinji cleared his throat as he glared at the fountain. “Before you and I-“ He coughed. “Uh before we had that date and did movies and stuff. They knew how you felt before that. I mean, I knew that you liked me. I liked you too but we knew that you knew before the date.” He felt so awkward. “So yeah.”

“This is so embarrassing.” Akihiko groaned but he glared at Shinji. “So what about you? You mean everyone got to know by you dating me but my feelings were an open book to everyone?”

“Aki.” Shinji sighed. “You’re really open and really dumb. Of course I knew you liked me. I always knew you liked me. It just took until this year to figure out that you liked me liked me. I’ve always liked you too! And it was not like I was hiding it.” He muttered as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat. “I- uh. If anyone was to pay attention they would know.” He watched his feet. “I don’t talk or hang out with anyone the way I do with you. I make your favourite foods and I’m always one step behind you or I try to be. I’m damn creepy when it comes to you. Least that’s how it used to be.”

“Well that’s true.” Aki teased before he tugged Shinji’s hands from his coat. “But I used to chase you down too. Back when you were avoiding me planning on breaking my heart.” Aki said so cheerfully that Shinji winced. “Glad we’re over that and we can be honest now. Glad we can be open now.” He admitted softly. “I can’t wait to graduate with you.”

“Me too.” Shinji admitted. “I thought it wouldn’t happen. I won’t lie. I swore it wouldn’t happen and you would have to leave me but I’m glad that I’ll be graduating with you. You and Mitsuru.”

“Yeah.” Aki smiled before a look of alarm crossed his face. He released Shinji’s hands to grab at his pockets. “I almost forgot why I’m here.” He hissed as he pulled out a list. “The Aohige pharmacy gives discounts on Saturdays and we have quite the list this time.”

“Better be prepared than to be scrambling later on.” Shinji pointed out. “But we should get going. It’s early enough already and I’d like to pick up some supplies for dinner later back. I bet everyone is going to eat lunch outside but dinner in the dorm is a frequent thing.”

“So we are going to have a few bags to bring back.” Akihiko sighed. “Oh well. No real problem when it comes down to it. So we should get going.”

“Who knows, we might see someone that we know.” Shinji laughed as Aki took the lead. “I mean if I have to put up with your fans lurking everywhere, we could at least see people we tolerate.”

X

“What the hell is going on here?” Aki had taken the lead and charged into Chagall café. Shinji had followed at a more relaxed pace because the situation looked sketchy but it really was not that sketchy. Least he thought so.

“Senpai.” Minako had a smile on her face as she sat at a table.

“Hey Senpai.” Minato had the same smile on his face as he sat next to her. Minato’s eyes moved to the last member at the table before he glanced back at them mirth dancing in his eyes. “Didn’t expect to see you here.”

“What are you doing.” Aki hissed as he pointed at the last member of the table. “With him! Don’t you know his reputation? Don’t you know what kind of place this is?” He hissed as he glanced around. “This place has a serious lovey dovey atmosphere. Couples come here all the time! Why do you think that guy brought the two of you here?”

“Threesome?” Minako asked without batting an eye. She glanced at Minato with a laugh. “Honestly I couldn’t figure out if he wanted us both or he was struggling with gay panic. I was planning on finding out. That’s why I’m here.”

“I also thought threesome or that Minako intimidated him.” Minato smiled. “Knowing him it could go either way.”

“It really could couldn’t it?” Minako said softly as she glanced at Ryoji. “Besides it doesn’t matter who he picks. He is me.”

“I am her.” Minato slid his arm around Minako’s shoulder. “We’ve lived different lives along the same thread. Everything is now entwined. I am her, she is me. We have lived it at least twice.”

“Please stop.” Shinji begged as he felt his head begin to throb. “We’ve had enough of that from the two of you. My head honestly still hurts.”

“Sorry Senpai.” The twins cheerful laughed before they turned back to their ‘date’ who had paled on seeing Aki and frozen on the twins talk of threesomes. “Did we scare you off?”

“What? Ryoji spluttered. “No, no most definitely not! I brought you here. Both of you because I honestly wanted to spend some time with you. Both! Both of you. I didn’t assume anything I mean. I wasn’t hoping-“

“I think we should maybe go.” Shinji tugged at Akihiko’s shirt. “They have him handled.”

“But it’s so inappropriate.” Aki frowned. “Haven’t the two of you thought this through?” He scolded the Arisato siblings. He got wide grins in response. “Dealing with the two of you is exhausting.”

“But he’s me.” Minako blinked.

“And I am her.” Minato smiled. “We’re one and the same.”

“You know both of you have differences.” Shinji rolled his eyes. “And both of you made different decisions on your timelines. So cut the act. Please.”

“But it’s so much fun.” Minato rested his arm on the table. “Ryoji are you going to tell us that you didn’t invite us here to charm us?”

“I-I-I it’s just that I really feel something when I look at you.” Ryoji babbled at Minako before he spluttered. “Both of you! When I look at everyone else there is something but when I see you- both of you it’s totally different! I’m not asking neither of you to do anything!” He raised his hands to cover his face. “I- I just. Just being next to you is enough. I really don’t understand what I’m doing.”

“Good enough for me.” Minako laughed.

“I can’t be bothered to put a fuss.” The twins leaned against each other. “We’ll wait for you to figure it out. But while it doesn’t matter in the end I thought you would pick her. Even while she is me.”

“I thought I was watching gay panic unfold.” Minako smiled. “Though I wouldn’t have really minded if you had picked him because I am him.”

“Please stop.” Shinji begged. “And why are the both of you so shameless?”

“Shinji-senpai is like a gruff Dad.” Minako laughed at him. “Or is it Akihiko-senpai that is the Dad?”

“Akihiko-senpai is the Dad, Shinjiro-senpai is the Mom.” Minato pointed at them. “That’s because Shinjiro-senpai cares about food and he sees us off.”

“What kind of ungrateful kids do I see myself saddled with?” Shinji sighed. “Leader and leader.” He rolled his eyes. “Please don’t-“ He eyed Ryoji and the smoke he swore was rising from the boy’s ears. “Don’t tease him too much. Don’t use what you know about him from other timelines against him-“

“Don’t be so shameless in a public space.” Aki cut in as he folded his arms. “You’re both young. This is no time to get reckless with your reputation.”

“Yes that.” Shinji agreed. “So the both of you… try and behave alright? We’re going to leave you to whatever this is.” He glanced around the café. “And stop making a scene. You guys go back to being cosy.”

“Knew you would understand.” Minato smiled. “Thanks Senpai.”

“We’ll see you back at the dorm. We might need advice! Or supplies. Or both!” Minako cheerfully waved and Shinjiro decided it he was better off if he pretended he had not heard that.

X

“Sometimes everything is just a mess you know?” Aki huffed as they carried the shopping bags back to the dorm. “I can’t believe this is how our life is now. But I can’t imagine it anyway else.”

“Me neither.” Shinji agreed. “Even though the Leaders keep shaking things up it always turns out for the better. The way they can’t leave things undone. They won’t leave anyone behind and they have just got to stick their noses where it doesn’t belong.”

“But it always works out in the end.” Aki shifted his bags until he had a hand free. With a laugh Shinji did the same and grabbed Aki’s free hand with his own. “And we’re better off for it. All of us.”


End file.
